Whatever you say, Captain
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "Captain's orders," he smirked to her, and she sighed. "Whatever you say, Captain," and she handed over the glass


Whatever you say, Captain

"Luka-san," Ahim rushed up to her older sibling figure quickly, looking very relieved, "where have you been?"

Joe looked up from his sit ups as Gai and Doc came in from cooking. Marvelous gave a small snort as he woke up from sleeping in his chair, blinking and staring at the bag in her hand.

"That better be food," he told her, "you were gone long enough for me to fall asleep with all this noise. And that's saying something."

"You're always asleep," she rolled her eyes, setting the brown sack on the table, "and it's better."

"There's _nothing _better than food," the Captain replied, rising and walking toward the bag with everyone else, "well, except the greatest treasure in the universe."

"You'll take it back," she pulled out a big black bottle with a gold wrapper, "ta-da!"

"What's that?" Joe inquired as Gai gasped, staring at the bottle like it was dynamite.

"Rum? What are you thinking, Luka-san?" he demanded, "that stuff's…"

"Going to make us all happy," she cut in, "that's what a man told me." Before the Earthling could protest, everyone was holding a glass.

"I doubt that," Marvelous rolled his eyes, "hard to be when we've all been so tempermental and not listening to me." He glared at his crew to prove his point.

"Just try it, it's worth a shot," she snapped, and they all took a swig, minus Gai.

"That is going to turn out very badly," he mumbled as he sipped his.

XXXXXXX

Well, part of that was right, and part of that was _dead _wrong.

"Hey," Marvelous stumbled into the main room the next morning wearing only pants and socks, "what's for…breakfast." He leaned in a stumble on the wall.

"Eggs…" Doc set some smashed eggs and yolk on a plate down on the table and grinned weakly.

"Great…" the captain slid down to the ground, and Luka moved to try and help him up. Instead both of them fell to the ground and laughed loudly.

"Breakfast…is the most…important meal…of…" Joe didn't finish before his face became part of his breakfast.

"Hey…" Gai came in and pulled Joe's face out of the 'breakfast', "what's going on?" Ahim could only stare as she watched her friends act all loopy.

"What is going on?" she inquired, then she saw the empty bottle of rum, "oh dear." She'd only had a little, but apparently the others had a lot more than that.

"Ah..my head," Gokai Red suddenly winced in pain, clutching his forehead.

"Ugh…those eggs are disagreeing with me…" Joe's eyes widened suddenly, and ran into the bathroom.

"Yep," Doc rushed after him, and Luka moaned.

"My stomach…it's cramping!" she whined, and Gai suddenly dropped onto the floor, looking feverish.

"I believe this is what you call a hang over," the only one _not _loopy gulped, scurrying to get Marvelous, Luka, and Gai off the ground.

XXXXXXX

"This is so exhausting…" poor Ahim had been dealing with the hung-over Pirates all day, and by nightfall, she was starting to feel a little sick herself. She plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes, grateful they were asleep.

What woke her up was the sound of liquid hitting glass.

"Marvelous-san!" she ran to grab the glass from his hand, "no! Rum makes you feel so horrible."

"Afterward may not be good…" he burped, "but most of it is just so good and tingly."

"No," she spoke, pushing his hand away as it reached for the glass. He sighed loudly and flopped onto the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not fair…" he suddenly had on a loose smirk, "give me the glass. That's Captain's orders…call me Captain too."

She sighed in defeat, hating how he'd pulled rank on her, "Whatever you say…Captain." And she handed over the glass.

XXXXXX

"So…hung over…" the Captain moaned into the toilet bowl before turning to glare at Ahim., "you did this!"

Jumping a little, she reminded, "You made me!"

"What?" he snapped, rubbing his head, "I don't remember. You just live to see me in pain, don't you?"

"Of course not!" she was crying quickly, and he sank to the tile, feeling even more horrible now.

"I'm sorry…" he managed, "but…oh boy…" He winced and got sick again.

"Luka-san, what have you done now?" she bit her lower lip and helped him up.

You'd have never thought that he'd gotten so sick earlier, though, the way he begged for the rum that night.

"Captain, I can't do that!" she was desperate.

"Captain's orders," he growled, grabbing for it. But she kicked him in the stomach, pulling him to the ground and shaking her head.

"I am sorry, but it must this way," she opened up a window and started to throw it out.

"Try it…" he managed before losing conscienceness, "at least do that for me." She stared at him, then the glasses in her hand.

She didn't want to be hung over either, but…maybe it'd make her feel better. They'd all been driving her insane, so maybe just a little glass wouldn't hurt…it didn't the first time, after all. She poured herself a little and took a swig.

XXXXXX

"Ugh…" now it was her turn to be bent over the toilet, head spinning, "not my best idea."

"I'm sorry," Marvelous helped her up and gave her a hug, "I didn't mean for you to get so sick."

"It's not your fault," she smiled weakly, "if you could deal with it, so can I."

"Great news," Luka trotted in with a brown bag, "since rum didn't work out, I found this."

"Wine?" Gai groaned, "oh no."

Author Note: Oh boy…hahaha. I got inspired for this when Dad and I were talking about pirates and how they drank rum. Hee hee. Review!


End file.
